Dear Sister
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: What if Ruby and Yang wrote letters to each other for each year they spent together? No connection to Fixing The Pieces Back Together, but will do that version if requested.
1. From Y to R

(2 and one hour)

Hi, Ruby! My name is Yang, I'm your big sister. I'm two years old and have been wondering why my room looks so different all of the sudden but it makes sense now. You're really tiny, Mommy says that you're tinier than normal babies. I guess that makes you special, right? You're gonna love this world, it's got amazing things. Like fun, smiles, laughs, and most importantly, sugar. Did you know you're skin's extremely soft? I'm sure that when you get older, and can do more than sleep and eat, we can play together. So, until then, I'll just keep you company while you sleep. And don't worry about the scary monsters in the closet, I'll keep you safe from them. They'll never harm you. I've only known you for a hour, but I love you very much, baby sister.

(3 and 1)

You're a year old now, Ruby. We play together all the time and you can even walk. Mommy keeps trying to get you to speak, but I've never heard you talk before so I don't think you physically can. Mommy insists otherwise. Hey, if you really can speak, do you think you can say my name? I wonder what you're speaking voice sounds like. Is it squeaky? Is it deep? Do you like to talk?

Tomorrow, let's go swimming. Daddy says that you're a water baby. I don't know what that means, but I'm assuming that means you can turn yourself into a mermaid. Did you know that Mommy's been talking about getting us a kitty cat or a puppy dog? I hope she's right. I love animals, and I know you do as well. So, baby sister, what should we do now before bath time? I know, let's play in the living room and wait for Mommy to give us desert.

(4 and 2)

I HATE preschool! Ruby, why can't you come to school with me? I miss you when I there and all just to have a bunch of stupid boys pull my hair. It hurts! Mommy says if I throw one more fit at school she's gonna bring out Mr. Nasty, the spanking spoon. Why is it I always get into trouble and you don't? Especially when Daddy's says we're partners in crime. Maybe it's for the best, I always get mad at Mommy when she makes you cry. But still, that doesn't change the fact that preschool is WORTHLESS and I don't need to go. I mean, I already know my colors, numbers, and alphabet. I'm not an idiot but they keep talking down to me. Like I can't think for myself. And they make us take NAPS! Without our own pillows and stuffies. What gives!? I mean, it's bad enough being there but it's uncalled for to make us sleep on mats without our pillows and blankets and baby sisters. It's stupid because they say if we don't sleep, which nobody ever does, we have to pretend to be asleep. And they tell stupid stories during story time. I wish that the grim would win against those whiny idiots for once. Mommy tells better hero stories than Mrs. Poopyhead.

Mommy and Daddy said that we're gonna go to Disney Land for my fifth birthday. It should be fun. Also, Mommy's taking us camping soon. I can't wait to eat smores! Hey, Ruby, we should play princesses today and have a tea party.

Oh, by the way, guess what your first word ever was a few days ago? I'll tell ya, it was Sissy.

(5 and 3)

Ruby, I kinda like kindergarten. I can read now, but math is worthless. I like to play with the boys at recess, so all the girls make fun of me. This time, I fit in with boys, we throw bugs and dirt at the other girls, we pull their hair, and we annoy them until they yell at us. It's SOOOOOOOO FUN! I can't wait until you come to school with me. Then we can play together along with my friends, Brian, Tod, Richard, and Bobby. Mommy took us all to Chucky Cheese and it was fun. You looked a little frightened but after a while, you seemed comfortable around them. Oh and I did the math (Ok maybe it's semi useful) and guess how old you are? You're three years old.

I like playing with Brian the most. He's really nice and he makes me laugh. I think that since my sixth birthday is coming up, we'll all have a lot of fun together.

Mommy signed me up for sewing. I was surprised to find out I love it. I made a few dresses for my barbies and I'm working on a dress for you, so don't get tall all the sudden, ok.

I want to try boxing, but Mommy says no. I don't know why. It looks so fun, I mean punching people in the face over and over, that's the definition of fun, especially if it's someone you hate, like cabbage head Avery. I hate her. She's always telling me what to do and why I should act like a 'real girl'. I'm a real girl, I just don't want to be such whiny brats like her and her friends. I stand up for myself after my preschool experience.

(6 and 4)

You're in preschool now, Ruby. You already know everything they're gonna shove down your throat though. Now you're a lot easier to talk to, you actually speak clearly. But you're voice shakes and gets really quiet when we're around other people. Why is that? Yesterday, we went to the park and some mean kid tried to hit you so I beat him up and Mommy actually punished me. WHY? I was being a good girl and defended you. Anyways, currently, you love it when I read to you. I think I've read about a zillion hours worth of stories to you, and that's just this week. Oh well. Ruby, guess what? We're gonna go to grandma's house in few days. It'll be fun, I like that prune.

(7 and 5)

We go to the same school now, Ruby. You are by far the prettiest girl in your class, but you won't stand up for yourself when the other kids pick on you. Why? I hate seeing them push you around like that. I punched one kid in the nose and broke it. Ruby, will you try to stand up for yourself? Not just in school, but everywhere? I'm tired of you coming home black and blue with crying eyes, I love you too much. Let those meanie pants know that you're not gonna take it. Ruby, you told me last night that you wanted to be a huntress like I did, so when we do, let's be on a team together. I don't like the thought of you going out by yourself in the woods.

(8 and 6)

Guess what, Ruby! You're gonna be a big sister! Mom told me so. Guess what else! We're gonna move to the outskirts of Vale, so we can camp more. Brian's family is moving there too so we won't lose him, baby sis. I'm excited, this should be a great year! Dad's gonna take us hunting... Get off of my foot. (pushes Ruby off foot.)

(9 and 7)

GO AWAY! Look, the world doesn't revolve around you and guess what? You're little 'Everyone abuses me and I feel neglected' bit, is obnoxious and stupid. Like it or not, little Summer is a part of this family and we aren't gonna serve you to your every beck and call. Now go outside until Summer's done sleeping.

(10 and 8)

Why do I even bother talking to you? All you ever do is whine and cry. It's annoying. "WAH! Nobody loves me! WAH! Pay attention to me! WAH! Sissy, I'm hurting, can you get me some water?!" NOBODY CARES! And you're attitude towards Summer is uncalled for! Straighten up before I take it out on your butt!

(11 and 9)

HOW COULD YOU! Why is it that you are so self centered you would drown an innocent two year old for attention!? You KILLED our baby sister! How could you be so heartless!? And then pretend it was an accident! I HATE YOU!

(12 and 10)

Ruby, talk to me. Please. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Signal, and that's far away. I'm sorry for blaming you for Summer's death, I was upset, but that was no excuse. How many more times must I apologize until you speak to me again? You haven't spoke to anyone, baby sister. I haven't heard your voice since you ran out in front of that car. I miss your little voice, Ruby. I wish I could take back everything and I would in a heartbeat, so please, please, please talk to me, even if it's just telling me what a horrible excuse for a sister I am. I still and always will love you, my precious baby sister.

P.S. I realize Summer drowning in the stream was an accident and you tried to save her.

(13 and 11)

Ruby they pulled me out of school, why has this happened? Why are you so hurt? Did you think I wouldn't care? Why didn't you tell us that you were getting picked on? Why didn't get help when they hurt you? You're in the hospital, dying. The doctor said I may truly never hear your sweet voice again. Can I get you anything? Water, soup... a big hug and kiss on the cheek? Don't leave me all alone. I love you so much my precious baby sister, hang in there little Ruby girl.

(14 and 12)

You spoke to me for the first time in two years today, Ruby. You're voice sounded like music to my ears, but it also hurt me. You're voice was shaking and broken, and your words made me cry. How can you possibly believe I don't love you? I've said it so much. Maybe I acted and said harsh things to you four years ago, but I always have and always will love you. I can prove it. I paid the headmaster to give us rooms together this year at Signal. I'll protect you and take care of you, just please never say I don't love you again. I will always love my precious, cute baby sister.

(15 and 13)

I've missed it so much. This closeness. I love you so much. Hey, I'm getting my learners permit, but I don't want a car, I want a motorcycle. Also, I looked into it, I'm gonna apply to Beacon in two years. It's a great school and I hope you'll catch up to me if I get excepted in. Ruby, let's go shopping for clothes. I like walking to mall and talking to you. Oh, and by the way, you went a little overboard with the weapon, but something about it seems so familiar. Oh yeah! That story I used to read to you before bed. The Hooded Princess, about a princess in a red hood and a scythe who saved her kingdom... I have an idea.

(16 and 14)

You really like that red cape I made you. I've yet to see you not wear it. It means a lot. Mom called, she wanted to check on you. I told her you were a lot better. And that's true. I've regained my little sister again. You're always happy now it seems. I'm so glad that we're BFFs again, and this time, it'll last.

(17 and 15)

My baby sister came to Beacon with me! And you're growing up too fast! We have teammates, Weiss and Blake. I know that together, we all can become successful huntresses. I mean, what could possibly get in our way? I love you so much even though you think I'm just trying to embarrass you! *Glomps*

(26 and 24)

I won! Told you that you owed me a niece or nephew Yang gets her way again! Haha! I'm proud of you, but I still hate your husband. I had you first :0 Anyways, so expect me to be over a lot. Little miss Kyoko-chan is going to be SPOILED! I love you so much, my precious baby sister... who apparently has a baby? I might need to get a new nick name for you ;B

With Lots Of Love,

Yang


	2. From R to Y

(one hour and 2)

Uh... Hi? I think. So, you're the Yang kept hearing about, cool. Why is everyone staring at me? I'm trying to take a nap here! Oh, I'm moving, Mommy, I'm trying to sleep would you stop passing me to every person on the planet, oh ok, Yang, please don't drop me. Wow, you're warmer than everyone else. Well this is a good place to crash, um, sissy, please stop shaking me around, I tired, I feel like sleeping.

(1 and 3)

Hi, Sissy. It's Ruby. Question, how did the cake end up all the way on the ceiling? Um... Ok. So a lot has happened in... A year already? Gee, time goes quickly when you're constantly being passed from person to person. I gotta admit, I don't mind people, but I really prefer to just spend time with you. We play all the time, normally you're trying to dress me up or something, but I still enjoy playing with you every day.

(2 and 4)

Sissy? Where are you? I can't find you. Mommy says that you're at some place called preschool. What's that? And why do you complain about prison each day? Sissy didn't do anything to go to jail, that's where people that steal things go. Sissy doesn't steal. I miss you. OH, wait, there you are! SISSY! Let's play outside!

(3 and 5)

I like it when Sissy reads me a story each night after Mommy and Daddy tuck us in. You can read now so you always have me crawl in with you and you read me a book with flashlight light. Also, you have a friend named Brian that comes and plays with us a lot. I like him and I think Sissy should marry Brian. That would be awesome because Brian could pass as a prince and Sissy as a princess if they weren't covered in dirt.

(4 and 6)

Sissy, I hate preschool. It's scary! All the kids are mean and one boy cut my hair really, really, REALLY short. I look like a boy wearing a dress now! But I like Sissy's friends. They're nice. Kids make fun of me and hit me at school and at the playground, but when your around you protect me and beat them up. Everyone at the park is afraid of you except Brian, Bobby, Richard, Tod, and I. I like it when it's just us at home best though.

I have a lot of bad dreams, but I always sleep with you when I do. Mommy and Daddy are always saying that you are running a fever. They complain that you're always warm, but I love that about you. You're like a big warm blanket with arms and soft hair. I love that about you.

(5 and 7)

Sissy, my eye hurts. This is the third time this week the boys at the play ground beat me up. I'm hurting everywhere, help me. Please.

Thanks, Sissy, I feel a lot better now. It's warmer in the house and I guess a cookie makes everyone feel better. We're watching a movie now, I'm glad that I'm here inside now. But still, I want to swing tomorrow. What do I do?

(6 and 8)

I guess it can't be too bad, but I don't know if I want to be a big sister. I'm perfectly content being your little sister. You do a lot for me, I'm don't feel like I'll be a good big sister.

(7 and 9)

Yang, please stop yelling at me. I just wanted to play dolls, why are you screaming at me like I committed some crime. Why do you treat me like an outcast and treat Summer like she's the most precious thing on the face of this earth. Have you forgotten that I'm your baby sister too? I don't want to be treated this way when I did nothing wrong. HEY! Why are you pushing me outside. I don't want to be out here! Mom said it's gonna rain today! SISSY! Please! Let me in!

(8 and 10)

Yang, I think my head is bleeding, why can't you call Mom to ask her if she can come home and help me? Summer will survive five minutes without you. She's a year old now, so please help me. Now it's official, Yang, my forehead is bleeding like crazy. YANG! PLEASE! HELP!

This isn't fair! Why is it I got in trouble about the blood on the floor when I passed out and YOU did NOTHING about it? This isn't fair! Plus I got in trouble for 'distracting' you from Summer and oh no, she ran into the coffee table. HELLO! Beat up kid over here, covered in bruises and blood! Anyone noticed I might need a bandaid or something?

(9 and 11)

Yang, Mom, Dad, I didn't do it! It was an accident! I turned my back to grab the firewood and next thing I knew it, Summer was in the lake. I jumped in try and save her, but I couldn't. By the time I was able to get us both out, it was too late. I would never do it on purpose, I loved Summer as well, I just was tired of always being ignored. I would never hurt her, I honestly didn't mean for this to happen, why can't you guys see this?! Yang, stop it! You can't hurt me for something I didn't do! Please! Stop hitting me! YANG! SISSY, PLEASE!

(10 and 12)

Why? Why is it nobody and I mean nobody loves me? My family is acting like they suddenly care but that's not true, all the kids at school pick on me, and the people that are around when I get beat up at school ignore it or stand and watch. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Yang, stop acting like you suddenly care. You just want to look like a good person, just finish packing and go to Signal and never speak to me again like you want. Even though I want to speak to you, I can't. I locked my words away. They're locked up tight and far.

(11 and 13)

You actually showed up? Why would you care? What does it matter if I was shoved off the edge of a bridge? It'd be revenge from Summer if I die right? Why are you faking tears? Those aren't worried about me. Stop acting like you'd do anything to have me be ok, you don't love me anymore. You never will again, so stop it. Just shut up and sit there. Just know that I loved you, and still do even though you hate me.

(12 and 14)

Y-You actually love me? This is the first time I've spoken to you in two years. I-I've missed it. You started to cry, I was crying too. I'm at Signal now, and you went out of your way to make sure we could board together. It's been great so far, making up for lost time and saying things I've kept locked away for years, I'm glad to have you.

(13 and 15)

WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! You got your learners permit ;)

Yes, it's been interesting so far. We're really close again and I gotta admit, I couldn't be happier. Now you're a little more protective though, always wanting to be by my side around school and constantly telling me that if I have any problems while I'm out and about to call you if I can even get out with out having you put me on a leash. But still, I like being best friends again. And I especially love my Crescent Rose. *Drewls over weapon*

(14 and 16)

I love this cape. It's so warm and soft. Thanks Yang for making it, again. I really love it.

(15 and 17)

Well, we both made it into Beacon at the same time. I like it here, but you're always trying to embarrass me! Stop it! Geez, I'm not a child anymore, it was fine at Signal for you to fond and fess over me, but here it's just not cool!

(24 and 26)

Yang if you keep shaking Kyoko, she'll never get to sleep... And I guess this means I lost the bet. Fine. *hands Yang twenty bucks* Whatever, At least I have you as a baby sitter. *grins evilly* and I'll feed her sugar five minutes before dropping her off. Love you, big sis.


End file.
